2159
Events * A modified cruiser [[UNSS Arcturus|UNSS Arcturus]] distinguishes itself at the battles of Alpha Trianguli and Nu Chalcedonis against Romulan forces. ("[[The USS Arcturus in History|The USS Arcturus in History]]") * cruisers are introduced. 18 are built. (The Starfleet Museum: Conqueror''-Class Cruisers'') * By this date over 50 NX-class vessels are in service. ;March * 27 March: On vacation for her fiftieth birthday, Lili O'Day conceives her daughter, Marie Patrice Beckett. ( : Together) ;April * 19 April: Lili O'Day and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett vote on Lafa II for the first time. ( : Voice of the Common Man) ;Mid-Year * The Battle of Sector 2148 of the Earth-Romulan War was fought in mid-2159. ( ) ;August * 1 August: Lili O'Day and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett hold a dinner party on Lafa II for Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed, Jennifer Crossman and Hoshi Sato. ( : Together) * 2 August: Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett meets Melissa Madden for the first time; he and his wife, Lili O'Day, will eventually open up their marriage and will include Melissa. ( : Together) * Sometime between 2 August and 26 August: Witannen and Imvari operatives abduct ten humans from the ''Enterprise'' in order to take them to the Andromeda Galaxy to play war games for a species called the Zetal. The kidnapped are: Lili O'Day, Malcolm Reed, Melissa Madden, Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett, Charles Tucker III, Hoshi Sato, Jennifer Crossman, Travis Mayweather, Jonathan Archer and Deborah Haddon. ( : Together) * 26 August: Humans are rescued from Witannen/Imvari captivity. Melissa Madden discovers she is pregnant with Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett's child. Jennifer Crossman discovers she is pregnant with Travis Mayweather's child. Charles Tucker III proposes marriage to Hoshi Sato; she turns him down. ( : Together) * 28 August: While teaching a hand to hand combat class at Starfleet Headquarters, Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett nearly strangles Malcolm Reed in a fit of jealous rage. ( : Together) * 31 August: Jennifer Crossman marries Francisco Ramirez. ( : Together) ;September * 2 September: Malcolm Reed turns 47 and Joss Beckett turns one, Lili O'Day and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett reconcile, and agree to open up their marriage to include Melissa Madden, Malcolm Reed and Leonora Digiorno, Melissa's lesbian partner. ( : Together) ;October * 4 October: Hoshi Sato tampers with the film, The Seventh Seal, splicing in scenes from Debbie Does Dallas in order to play a prank on Charles Tucker III. It is determined that this out of character behavior is due to Hoshi being hit by a small spatial anomaly. ( : Broken Seal) ;November * Malcolm Reed escorts Melissa Madden to movie night. ( : Movie Night) ;December * 26 December: In order to pay more attention to their son, Lili O'Day and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett use Calafan shared dreaming techniques and share a dream with Joss Beckett. ( : Equilibrium) Births ;July * 3 July: In the mirror universe, Arashi Sato is born to Hoshi Sato and either José Torres or Francisco Ramirez. ( : Temper) ;October * '12 October: ' In the mirror universe, Charles Tucker IV is born to Charles Tucker III and Elizabeth Cutler. ( : Temper) Deaths Assignments and promotions Category:Timeline